Templar Harem
by Masternica
Summary: This world is ruled by the Brotherhood of the Templars. Those who obey his law are generously rewarded while those who oppose them are destined to suffer.
1. Chapter 1

Templar Harem.

Good morning my friends. Here your friendly neighbor Masternica . Surely they will wonder where I have been. Well, try to publish some of my stories on other websites. But I didn't have much success even at Wattpad . Anyway, before starting, I must clarify that this fic is located in a crossover world like the comic: Rika Blues and Renamon de palcomix . Having clarified that let's begin.

Chapter 1:

Pov. From the Great Teacher

This story goes back a long time ago. For centuries the Presence that we call God sent several prophets in order to educate their children. But his children ignored. For this reason The Presence conferred on us the Knights Templar the mission of forming an organization that enforced their will. And to achieve this, he turned one of us into a punishing demon. That is how I was born. I am BlackHat, Grand Master of the Brotherhood of the Templars. For centuries I led our society from the shadows, strengthening ourselves for the day we burned the wicked and that day came on January 1, 1912. My troops overthrew corrupt leaders and together with my brothers we took Humanity to an era of Peace and Prosperity.

End of Pov.

After that introduction we went to the Grand Master's palace where a Templar soldier walked through the halls until he reached the BlackHat office.

-My Sir. I hope not to interrupt him.-said soldier while his leader continued to do his job.

-Do not worry. What news do you bring me? -Said the Grand Master.

-The weapons I order from Flug Manufacturing have already been received and delivered to their respective recipients.-said the young soldier.

-Thanks brother. You can take the day.-said the Grand Master and message jero withdraws respectfully. At that moment a red-haired girl who was under the desk giving pleasure to her master comes out of hiding.

\- Hehehe . Go honey did not believe that someone with a paper bag on the head was so efficient.-Dementia said while cleaning the sperm residues that remained in his mouth.

-The paper bag is just a publicity stunt. Dr. Flug is actually a competent weapons manufacturer.-said the Grand Master.

\- Anyway, hey since you finished with all that office work… - Dementia said.

-Of course Dementia just let me sign this last document and that's it. - Blackhat said finishing his daily duties. To which the crazy young woman became very happy. Next to Blackhat's office was his main room once there. Dementia used the loudspeaker to gather the whole Harem of his master.

The Grand Master's Harem was made up of all kinds of beautiful women. There were even some that came from planets with which the earth had formed alliances. Despite being a punishing demon, Blackhat did not like to torture her lovers sexually. Instead the Grandmaster simply lay on his bed and let his girls have fun with his demonic cock.

Some of them rode her like she was a wild foal. What caused his wobbly breasts to bounce when he had his master's penis inside them. They looked like balloons filled with some liquid while their butts looked like two trash bags filled with some viscous liquid. It was a show worthy of a porn movie.

There were other girls who were perverted anal lovers. They literally had more sensitivity in their rectum than in their pussies. Blackhat supposed that it was a matter of genetics but he didn't care so much so he raised up to be able to penetrate his concubines better by increasing his ecstasy to unsuspected limits. Despite not being penetrated in the pussy these girls reached the climax leaving the liquid of their pussies spilled on the floor.

Finally we have girls who love tentacles. The great teacher could fuck several girls with this method by restoring his cock to his favorite girls after a while. All the girls were inseminated. Four hours passed and all of them were exhausted but their Master didn't even sweat. That was the life of Grand Master Blackhat. Presence undoubtedly generously rewards your services but believe me Blackhat is not the only one who lives off the beautiful. In this world the righteous are generously rewarded while those who attack others are humbly cruelly humiliated.

End for now...

Well I hope you liked it. I bet they didn't expect Blackhat to be the Grand Master. It's clear that while this version of him isn't a villain, he's not a hero either. It's more like an anti-hero you'll see why in the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. I am maternal and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

Templar Harem.

Good morning friends. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Well as promised is debt here is the second chapter. If you saw the cover of this story, you will know what it is. Well, without further clarification, let's start at once.

Chapter 2:

Our story today begins in the picturesque town of Gravity Falls. Where villagers and monsters coexist in perfect harmony. All thanks to the wise mandate of Stanford Pines. In his last year of high school Stanford invented the perpetual motion machine, a finding that not only revolutionized the energy industry but also earned Ford a university scholarship and a membership in the Brotherhood of the Templars. Under his leadership Gravity Falls became one of the most prosperous towns in the country. And his family was the richest and most loved in town but without a doubt the most loved were the Dipper and Mabel Twins.

-Thank you all for coming. For me and my brother Dipper it is a pleasure to inaugurate the prophets hall.-said Mabel then Dipper cuts a tape. As I said in the chapter the presence sent several prophets like Jesus and Buddha and Stanford thought it would be a good idea to make a museum in his honor. Unfortunately, the peace does not last long since suddenly shotguns were heard.

-Attention idiots. They will take the jewels they used to decorate the expositions and they will put them in this bag.-said a dangerous looking young man. Robbie was an idiot who secretly hated the Templars and was looking for a way to leave the planet. And what better way than stealing jewelry.

-Ah because whenever we ignore a new place this happens.-Mabel said loudly.

-Silence Whore Pines. The village idiots may see them as heroes but for me without just a piece of trash. Now give me the jewels or else ... Robin said before being interrupted.

-Or if not, what? heretic.-A Manotaur said that along with his friends who served as soldiers. When Robbie was surrounded, he shot them but didn't even tickle them.

-Pathetic. - said the Manotaur before the three beasts began to hit Robbie.

Later that night. Robbie was taken to the dungeons of the Pines mansion. Where he was tied, gagged and forced to sit on a Spanish donkey. An artifact of torture used by the Holy Inquisition.

-Ready, we're done boss.-said a security guard of the mansion to the Head of Security who was none other than Gideon.

-What do you think Miss Mabel? -Said the white-haired boy.

Well done my dear Gideon. Take it to my brother's apossentos. I order Mabel once in Dipper's room. Robbie was left alone with the boy Pines and some mysterious hooded figures.

\- Surely you wonder why we brought you here. Well, Robbie agrees to the law of the Templars, the rulers of each city choose the punishments of the heretics and our Grunkle Ford thought it would be a good idea to put you in an instrument of torture while watching me fornicate with my harem.-I explain Dipper at that time. Figures took off their hoods and revealed to be a group of beautiful girls. Dressed in revealing lingerie. One of them was Wendy, a beautiful redhead who had previously dated Robbie.

-Thanks for receiving me in your harem Mr. Pines. You know how to make me happy.-said the beautiful redhead before giving her master a loving and passionate kiss. Robbie tried to let go but by his ties only managed to fill his ass with splinters.

-Gross. Seriously you let me put "that" in your vagina.-Pacifica said pointing to Robbie's penis which was smaller than his own testicles.

-Of course not friend, in fact that's why I abandoned him. But forget about that loser our master requires our services.-Wendy said then the Dipper Harem went into action the five girls lowered their lover's pants and proceeded to give him a blowjob all together. Unlike Robbie Dipper, he had a cock that would leave several porn actors to shame. His manhood reached a respectable 10 inches and his balls were the size of baseballs. Dipper's hungry concubines were giving pleasure to their master 30 minutes before their first run. Bathing their lovers with their white juice.

-Oh delicious. As always my lord.-Candy said after that Dipper began to fornicate with her loved ones. Young Pines groped the beautiful breasts and the divine backs of his lovers with great mastery. While his stallion cock desecrated the privacy of his maidens. Unlike the Grand Master. Dipper had to work to satisfy his girls but it was worth it once Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Tambry were inseminated. Wendy used the wheels of the awkward object where Robbie was sitting to put him in Dipper's shower.

-I hope this makes it clear that I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Little bitch.-Wendy said before opening the hot water tap.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Mabel was rewarding her security guards for excellent service.

-Miss Mabel is a true honor to let us do this.-Gideon said while his mistress received a bukake from him and others from his guards.

-What can I say? I am a fucking lover of cocks. In addition, the Templar law says that our faithful must be compensated.-Mabel said in her own orgy.

End for now...

Well I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Templar Harem.

Good morning my friends. Surely they will wonder why I decided to retake this fanfic. Well the sad truth is that I have realized that my stories only call attention when they try sex. Anyway, as you will remember, this fanfic is located in a Crossover world, I have that in mind in this chapter. With nothing more to add let's start.

Chapter 3:

Our history today is located in the Acorn Kingdom. A city state inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Like most governments in this world The Acorn family have are fervent members of The Brotherhood of the Templars. Not only do they strictly enforce the law of the Grand Master but they have a very creative way to humiliate heretics.

-Welcome friends. To a new edition of the Cuckold Show. I am Sally Acorn and as always in a real pleasure to lead this program.-The daughter of King Elias said. Who wraps a blunt and revealing outfit capable of exciting anyone.

-In today's program we have 3 cuckold who committed the infamous crime of conspiring against my father King Elias and here they are: Scourge the hedgehog, Jet the Hawk and Geoffrey St. John.-Sally said as reflectors illuminated the characters previously named which were gagged and trapped in a stocks.

-Good friends as in all programs. Our cuckold will see our heroes fuck with the women they love while our executioners introduce everyday objects into their rectum. Tell us Charlie, what do you have planned for today? "The red-haired squirrel said to a guy in the classic executioner suit.

-Good dear. As The Acorn Kingdom managed to win the interscholastic Olympics we weighed using sports equipment.-said The Executioner who had an effeminate voice.

-Wonderful. Now let's introduce our Alpha Males: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles ¨Tails¨ Porwel and Knuckles.

-Well, my friends. Let's not waste more time and start with an orgy of pain and suffering. Go ahead girls.-Sally said.

At that moment a harem of beautiful furry girls appeared among them. Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat and whoever you decide. The cuckold was very upset when he saw his girlfriends: Fiona, Wave and Hershey were also in that Harem.

-Good friends, It's time to give these beautiful cocks the pleasure they deserve.-said Sally who undressed to join the fun. The beautiful maids began to give their lovers a delicious blowjob. From the tip of their huge cocks to their testicles which were sized according to the virilities of their owners. Meanwhile Scourge being as aggressive as he always tried desperately to escape from his stocks but that changed when the executioners introduced a baseball bat into his anus and the same for the other cuckold.

-Wow Sonic today you are more affectionate than usual.-said a pink hedgehog. While her beloved blue hero kissed her affectionately while desecrating her pussy. Sonic was the kind of lover who enjoyed making his girls feel special. Giving kisses and caresses that increased his ecstasy and go that the body of the girls deserved that affection. With beautiful tits and a soft round butt all covered with a soft skin like fine silk. While this was happening, the Executioners decided to replace the Baseball bats with golf clubs. Although these are not as thick as the bats but the latter allowed the Executioners to move them into the Cuckold's rectum. Who screamed in pain while the girls did it with pleasure.

-Oh Tails. I love it when you suck my tits like this.-said a certain milf bat. Tails was what a lovely boy. What caught the attention of girls older than him. Which treated him like a Shotacon. Letting him play with her breasts while his cock penetrated her pussies gently. One of those Milf was Wave which behaved like the typical hot Bully liked to bother but also liked to fornicate with him.

-Oh yes Bitch. You like this, right? -Said our red Echidna. While raping wildly his lovers. Knuckles as you could imagine was the toughest when it came to fornicating. He loved to spank the huge butts of his lovers while strongly squeezing his breasts. The girls did not bother the contrary was a shameless masochists. Meanwhile the executioners had decided to end the torture of the cuckold by introducing tennis balls into the years of their victims. Just to pull it with a rope. Causing enormous pain in their victims.

-Good friends and with this we conclude today's program. Remember They show the will of the Presence and they will be rewarded. He disobeys and will be destined to suffer.-said Sally who was still naked.

End for now...

Well I hope you liked it. I would like to thank the SuperbunnyGT Porn artist for giving me the inspiration to make this chapter. He is very good but his irrational hatred for Tails prevents him from reaching his potential. Well, thank you for reading. I am masternica and wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	4. Chapter 4

Templar Harem.

Good morning my friends. Surely they will wonder why I decided to retake this fanfic. Well the sad truth is that I have realized that my stories only call attention when they try sex. Anyway, as you will remember, this fanfic is located in a Crossover world, I have that in mind in this chapter. With nothing more to add let's start.

Chapter 4:

Our story begins a full afternoon in the city of Rugrats a young blonde was in her room typing on her computer.

-Dear Diary. Today, my dear boyfriend was arrested. They discovered that their family was part of a sect that promoted racism, I still can't believe my bad luck, All the boys I've dated turned out to be heretic losers. According to Susie, you should forget the tough guys and date someone more intellectual. But come on, she's dating Chunk lie. How can she preach to me about my tastes in men? How I know. Tomorrow will be another day forever yours. Angelica.-Tommy's cousin wrote in his diary. After that the young woman proceeded to go to sleep but just then her cell phone rang since she had received a message.

-I swear if this is not life or death. The person who sent me this message will die.-said the Bad Girl. Imagine your surprise to see that the message consisted of a photo of your friend Susie next to a huge and erect penis. And a phrase that said Czech Chuckie's penis. It was not possible that such a perfect manhood belonged to the Chuckie the guy was a Nerd. No matter tomorrow I could find out everything.

It was Saturday and Susie and her boyfriend Chuckie were invited to Angelica's house, taking advantage of the fact that their parents were on a business trip when the brunette girl and her lovely nerd entered the house were greeted by an Angelica with a face that expressed seriousness.

-Hello Angelica.-said a nervous Chuckie

-You received my message? -It was the only thing that the arrogant blonde answered.

-Of course. I see that someone has a much closed mind.-Sussie said.

-Please a Nerd like Chuckie with a stallion cock is ta absurd as an idiot passing an exam.-Angelica said sinically. That cruel phrase gave Chuckie enough courage to lower her pants. Angelica could not believe that what was seeing the cock of our adorable redhead was 25 cm long and flaccid.

-Surprised Angelica. At first I had my doubts but I see that Susie was right in saying that you...- Chuckie said before being interrupted with the Blonde pulling her cock.

-Good try guys. I was almost fooled until I remembered that there are false genitals.-said the blonde but her milestones only managed to make her cousin's best friend's cock erect.

-Angelica stop. You're going to end up ripping it off.-Susie said separating the two. After that the diva realized that this photo was authentic.

-Very well I admit I was wrong to say that Chuckie's cock was small. And I am very sorry to have made fun of you and to have tried to drag you away. - Angelica said blushing but not being able to.

-It's good friend, I forgive you. But I think Chuckie deserves a major apology.-said the young brunette.

"What are you talking about?" Angelica said and Susie whispers something in her ear. Chuckie At first I did not understand but when I look at the stingy looks that the two beauties threw at him I understood perfectly.

Chuckie was a dream come true for any dominant girl. Submissive and with a cock that would embarrass hundreds of porn actors. The two female dogs in heat took off forced Chuckie to lick her clitoris. Angelica then proceeded to pinch Chuckie's left nipple while biting her left ear while Sussie did the same with her ear and right nipple.

Finally the moment of truth arrived Angelica positioned herself on her lover's penis in turn and then introduced it into her pussy stealing her Virginity. Angelica would never have had the opportunity to fornicate with her previous boyfriends but those losers could go to hell from now on Chuckie would be their only partner. While he was fucking with his lovers, Chuckie let them do what they wanted. Some more rare fetishes of Angelica and Susie included perverted kisses and trying to drown him with their beautiful breasts. Unfortunately this paradise would be interrupted by the parents of a certain blonde girl.

-Mom Dad. I can explain it.-Angelica said.

\- Young lady, I understand that you are in the stage of the hot hormones. But at least you could do it in your room.-Angelica's mother said that little fault ended with the Blonde's Fathers ordering the three hot lovers to dress and then Carlotta proceeded to call Chuckie and Susie's parents.

-Your parents will come in a moment.-Carlotta announcement.

-Don't worry Chuckie taking into account how unpopular your father was. He will be proud of you.-Angelica's Father said to what his wife hit a Face palm. Although she would be punished for two weeks, the friends had not given up Chuckie's love, they made it clear when Tommy's best friend received two messages with the word call us.

End for now...

Well I hope you liked it. I wanted to rest from the Netorare in this chapter but neglect more deception and humiliations will come later.


End file.
